


Mine

by Aneonmoose



Series: AC/DC Oneshot Collection [1]
Category: AC/DC, Bangus
Genre: Angry Kissing, Claiming, Excessive Drinking, First Kiss, Flirting, Heavy Drinking, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneonmoose/pseuds/Aneonmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon's just about had enough of Angus flirting with everyone that comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Bon was drinking his third glass of scotch, not tasting it, as he glared towards  _his_ guitarist flirting with some redhead on the other side of the bar. He wondered why he wasn't doing the same. Picking up loose women at sleazy bars, that's all he ever did, isn't it? Except... The girl talking to Angus didn't seem like one night stand material. She looked confident yet relaxed, holding a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other. From what the singer could see, she was wearing a Bowie tank top and ripped shorts that showed off her long legs. They were nice legs, he had to admit. She was pretty, too. That made it worse. He scowled, facing the bar once more and downing his drink in one gulp. 

"Hey, easy!" Cliff exclaimed, sliding into the stool beside him. Bon grumbled, hailing the bartender again. 

"Piss off. 'nother scotch on the rocks, thanks." The singer knew his friend was watching him worriedly but he didn't care. "Who's the girl?" He asked, gesturing towards the redhead. 

"Charlie. Why?" 

"What's she like?" 

"Dunno. Nice. Hot. Seriously though, why?" Bon didn't answer, gritting his teeth. He gripped his glass tightly, once more staring at Angus and Charlie. He was saying something that made her giggle and even from where he was sitting, Bon could see the smirk on his guitarist's face. He looked away when Angus leaned in and pulled the redhead closer. He heard Phil wolf whistle and he bit his lip hard, presuming things were happening. He didn't want to know. Yet, it stayed a niggling thought in his head until he could take no more. Finishing his drink, he stood and stormed over to the younger man, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside. 

"What the hell?" The guitarist exclaimed as Bon shoved him into a wall. "What are you doing?!" 

"Who the fuck was that bitch?" 

"Wow, okay... Her name's Charlie, and she isn't a bitch." Angus mumbled, trying, unsuccessfully, to wriggle free from his friend's grasp. "Get off me, Bon, you're drunk." The older man had built up a tolerance over the years and four drinks did not a drunk Bon make. The guitarist didn't seem to know that.

"I don't want you talking to her." Angus stopped fighting, staring up at his friend incredulously. 

"You can't tell me who I can talk to and who I can't, Bon. Seriously, let me go."

"You're _mine._ " Ang froze. His heart started pounding and he blamed it on being slightly scared of his friend whose grip on his shoulders tightened, almost painfully. "You're mine, understand? No one else can have you." 

" _Have me?!_  One, nobody owns me -I'm not an object-, two, she's a  _dyke!_ She has a girlfriend already!" Bon stared at Angus in silence, though his clasp didn't loosen. "Let  _go_ of  _me_." The singer's gaze hardened. 

"Make me." The tension hung heavy between them, though it remained unspoken. 

"I swear to God - Get your hands off me."

"Why?" He asked dumbly, reluctantly complying. 

"So I can do this." Bon braced himself for a punch that never came. Instead, the young guitarist put his arms around Bon's neck, pulling him down while simultaneously standing on the tips of his feet, lessening the height difference. Taking advantage of the darkness that enveloped them, Angus allowed their lips to meet in a sloppy kiss. Bon was tipsy, Angus was angry and there were no fireworks or butterflies. The moment was not as special as it should've been but both men were secretly relieved it finally happened. After what felt like hours, they broke apart for air and stared at each other, foreheads pressed together. 

"Whoa." Ang whispered and Bon smiled softly. 

"Yeah. Want to continue this somewhere more... private?"

"You don't even have to ask." Ang reached into Bon's back pocket and took out his car keys, to Bon's dismay. "You've been drinking. This night can end really well or really bad so don't even think about complaining and kiss me again." Bon happily obliged and they slowly made their way to Bon's car, trying to stay as close as possible. They didn't even notice Charlie and the guys watching them with smirks on their faces. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my hubby, Tiernan. Hi Tiernan


End file.
